Two Souls
by ScullysGone
Summary: One-shot requested by a friend for her birthday. Post-FTF, 'get-it-on' story of Mulder and Scully. Bad summary - please read and review!


I don't own Mulder, Scully, FTF or The XFiles so none of this is for money for fame - its for me and for you and for fun! So enjoy it!

Please read and review!

Scully stared as an invisible breeze moved through the tree tops. There was a soothing non-rhythm to the movement of the leaves and it eased the tension between her shoulders, but only just a bit. She still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something she was missing - something she had forgotten or left undone. Mulder had tried to calm her fears, attributing the unrest to the trauma they had only barely survived in the Antarctic. She wasn't completely blind to the probability of his assumptions, but there was something more.

Her head ached as she recalled the facts Mulder had given her. The bee. The ambulance. The well-manicured man in the limo that sent Mulder to Antarctica. The virus. The alien ship. It was a jumbled mess of points she couldn't connect. The shear statistical improbability of their rescue was mind-boggling. If the aerial cartographer hadn't had perfect weather for flying, he would have never been over the ice pack - he would have never spotted her and Mulder, huddled together and slowly freezing to death.

Luck had most definitely been on their side. They'd been flown to the closest medical center in Christchurch, New Zealand, where they'd spent three days being stabilized before being flown stateside for more advanced care.

And that's where things got tricky. Scully couldn't remember any of the events Mulder said had brought them to Antarctica in the first place. The last clear memory she had was of the night she'd gone to tell him she was leaving the Bureau. She recalled clearly the moment she'd told him he didn't need her, that he never had and that she'd only held him back - it still hurt to remember the look of utter heartbreak on his face. She remembered turning to leave, knowing if she stayed she would only do more damage. Then, nothing. The next conscious thought of which she was certain was waking in an airplane over the ocean and hearing Mulder's voice telling her they were okay.

Now, all she could think was that maybe she didn't want to know. She'd lost time before and nothing good had come of discovering what had been done to her during its absence. She forced the nagging thoughts out of her head and rode silently in the passenger seat of Mulder's car all the way home.

Her hands were shaking. Mulder took the keys and unlocked the door to her apartment. With his usual gentle touch, he gave her a slight nudge in the small of her back and led her inside, closing the door behind them. When she'd asked him to take her home, he hadn't given it a second thought. She was still weak, dizzy at times, but well enough to be released and sent home from the hospital. Watching her struggle out of the car, her uneasy footsteps down the hall and now the keys - Mulder wondered if he shouldn't take her back.

He watched as she made her way to the bathroom, heard the water filling the bathtub and then he settled on the couch. He would wait until she was finished, make sure she was safe for the night and then head home himself. Exhaustion was creeping into his bones and his eyelids were getting heavier by the minute. Without the distractions of the hospital, sleep crept up quickly and soon he drifted into unconsciousness.

"MULDER!"

The crashing of broken glass and Scully's frantic scream propelled him off the sofa like lightning. Mulder leaped over the end table and ping-ponged his way down the hall, barreling through the bathroom door and nearly running into her as he skidded to a halt on the wet floor. She was sitting on the tile floor clutching her knees. The shattered mirror was everywhere and water trailed from the bathtub to the puddle underneath her. Her alabaster skin glistened wet in the light and he realized she was naked. Grabbing the bathrobe off the hook beside the tub, Mulder covered her and then cradled her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. She was shaking again, more violently this time, and her breath was coming in choppy gasps.

He smoothed the hair from her face and gave her a very quick once-over to look for bleeding. Satisfied she was uninjured, he raised her chin with his finger. Her blue eyes were distant, searching far away for something. They darted back and forth as if watching a tennis match and she blinked hard a few times. He knew she wasn't seeing him - she wasn't seeing anything but whatever memory was playing in her own mind. So many things had happened to her she couldn't remember, Mulder wondered if something had triggered a flashback to something that happened in the alien ship.

"Scully? I'm right here. You're safe, Scully."

Mulder's voice broke through. Recognizing her bedroom, she winced at the realization that once again, she had no idea what had just happened. She'd been in the bathroom, hadn't she? What the hell was wrong with her? Suddenly, she realized he was staring at her, his face only inches from her. She tried to straighten her shoulders and sit up but her body felt like it was made of concrete. The look in his eyes cut right through her - he'd been wearing the same look when she'd awoken in the hospital. He was worried and she hated it. Sloppily, she tried to reassure him - to reassure herself.

"I'm fff..."

The words stuttered to a halt. She couldn't finish. She wanted to say she was fine. She wanted to tell him she just needed some sleep, but the lie wouldn't leave her lips. For the first time she didn't want Mulder to believe her. She didn't want to be strong and she didn't want to keep him away. For the first time, she wanted to be real, to be scared and to need him. And she wanted him to know. She raised her eyes to meet his and let the tears fall down her face. Unrestrained fear cascaded over her, falling like the splintered mirror.

"I'm scared, Mulder. I don't know what happened. I still don't remember any of it and I'm so scared."

Mulder reached for Scully and pulled her into his chest, his arms wrapping effortlessly around her. She had always fit, her small frame melting into him, her flawless body filling the empty spaces. He held her tightly, trying to absorb her pain. In all their years together she had never looked him in the eye and admitted vulnerability and he was struck by the sheer power of the moment. She was so strong, so independent - yet she trusted him so completely. He felt the moisture in the corners of his eyes. Holding her close no longer seemed enough. He wanted to heal her, to seal her wounds - he wanted to restore her.

"Scully..."

She felt the air around her shift, the weight of it like a heavy quilt on a cold winter night. That voice. It was the same one she'd heard in the hallway outside his apartment the night time was stolen. Like a tidal wave, the words came flooding back...

"...you kept me honest. You made me a whole person. I owe you everything, Scully..."

The shudder in her muscles stopped, breath returning to her lungs without protest. She tightened her hold around him - nothing had ever felt more right than their two bodies together, one almost indistinguishable from the other. How many times had she been in his arms? More than she could count, and yet she was certain she had never been as at-peace as she was in that moment.

For the first time in their five years together, Scully let herself feel him. Taking a deep breath, inhaling the scent of him, feeling the beating of his heart against her face as she pressed against him. The warm skin of his arm brushing against the nape of her neck, his strong hands covering her shoulder and the small of her back. The softness of his breath against her auburn hair. Suddenly she knew what she had been forgetting - what had been left undone. Staring at Mulder in that hallway, she'd felt what she was feeling now. She'd felt the peace, the calm of his words - the truth behind them. Pulling away slowly, she raised her eyes to meet his and forced him to see her heart.

The look of love in a woman's eyes was always earth-moving to him. And now he saw it in Scully's eyes, those arctic orbs so unfathomably deep - she bored into his very soul with them and his earth began to move in ways he'd never imagined. Without fear, without hesitation he took her face in his hands and closed the distance between their lips. She drifted away slightly, moving with the shift in his posture, never taking her eyes from his face. He gazed at her lips, their soft fullness calling him. He wanted to taste them, to hold them in his own and feel their warmth. They parted as if in invitation, her tongue easing towards him. He felt her hands gripping his shirt, tightening their hold the closer he inched - an affirmation of her desire, her need for what was coming as strong as his own.

Scully watched him easing towards her, her blood pumping through her veins, pulses so strong she could hear nothing but their thud in her ears. He was everything she wanted and everything she needed and in that moment, every cell in her body cried out for him. Her eyes rolled back as she breathed in the electricity between them. She felt the warmth surge in her needing place and the heat of his body so close to her threatened to set her skin on fire. The instant his lips touched hers she lost all sense of awareness for anything but the passionate need to be as close to him as humanly possible.

Mulder watched in raptured bliss as her eyes disappeared beneath half-closed lids. Unable to see anything but the blush on her cheeks, the pale skin flush with desire and need, he closed his lips around hers and tasted the sweetness of her tongue. The enormity of the gift he was receiving overcame him, his heart taking control over his body and he found that all he wanted was to cover her, to blanket her in his love. Without breaking the seal of tender lips on tender lips, he rose to his feet above her and gently lifted her in his arms laying her in the bed properly.

Scully felt herself floating in the air and couldn't decide if it was the intoxication of Mulder's kiss or if she was in fact being lifted. Her head rested on a downy pillow - laying on the duvet, goose flesh rose where her skin was exposed. She flushed at the thought of him seeing her nakedness but it was not embarrassment that made her hot. Rather she found herself intensely aroused at the notion. When he slowly pulled away from her kiss, an unwelcome fear crept into her mind. Was he stopping? Had he crossed a line he never intended? She forced herself to look at him and relief washed over her - she saw nothing in his hazel eyes but desire and love.

Mulder hovered, his eyes feasting at the site below him - her robe was pulled away in teasing disarray and exposing areas of her flawless frame he'd never imagined he'd see. The gentle peaks of flesh rose and fell with her eager breaths. He moved his hand over them, teasing their firmness with his fingers and marveling at her undeniable beauty. Moving downward, he caressed the silkiness of her belly. Fire flew from the tips as he trailed them up the outline of her hips, admiring the effortless way they curved into the smallness of her back. God she was breathtaking. She was porcelain, a fine china without blemish. This tiny woman with the fierce heart and mighty mind was even more amazing bathed in the glow of femininity. He couldn't hold back any longer. Rising, he undressed himself and then removed the soft cotton robe from around her.

Fully exposed, Scully felt him cover her with his body. She moaned, moving in unintentional waves as his fingers set her soul aflame. Heat and sweat and fire leached from her skin, unable to be contained and she was certain she could die in that moment without an ounce of regret. This was right. This was the moment they had been moving towards. They would never find what had been found in each other if they searched two lifetimes. Perfect opposites. They made each other whole. The ecstasy of love swept over her and she teetered on the precipice of pure joy.

The moment carried them into a blind bliss of lovemaking neither had ever experienced. Their bodies interwoven, flesh upon flesh, became one in every sense of the word. She took him in his fullness, accepting everything given with the raptured euphoria of a woman completely in love. He worked his body like a symphony, the movements tantalizingly deliberate and each one composed of everything that made her need him all the more. There was nothing she would not do for him, nothing she would deny him. If life was lived in moments, she would make this one the standard against which all others were measured.

Feeling her respond to him, Mulder gave her his everything - his heart and his body were hers and he took her pleasure as the greatest of gifts. He eagerly devoured the sweet scent of her, filling his memory with the feel and the taste of her softness. She was exquisite - and she had given every inch of herself to him. A greater joy had never captured his senses the way she had. Burying his face in her tousled hair, he carried them both over the edge.

The soft light of dawn filtering onto their still-naked bodies, Mulder and Scully lay together in the endlessness of contentment that infused the room. The world outside had continued to turn, time marching on in an ever-predictable pattern. And yet, everything had changed. They had begun as partners, two separate people thrown together on a journey for truth. Now, they were as much a part of each other as two people would ever become. Still their own person, yet inextricably connected forever to the other half. Wherever they went from that moment on, they would be together no matter the miles that may separate them. They were two souls in one body.


End file.
